


Just Swipe Right

by homosociallyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Online Dating, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Larry Spring Drabble Prompt: RefreshingLouis wants to give up on Tinder. But maybe not yet...





	Just Swipe Right

“No, no, definitely no,” Louis said, swiping left through his tinder matches. “I’m two seconds from giving up, Payno.” Liam took the phone from his hand and swiped through a couple of people. 

“How about this one?” He asked. Louis looked at the profile, reading aloud: “Looking for someone nice, a good person who makes me laugh. Gender, height, weight, age? Not that important.” He took a moment to consider. “I suppose that’s refreshing,” he said, swiping right on Harry. Seconds later, he got the alert that he had a match, then a message. Within minutes, he had a date...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
